Prince Dalions Revenge-Episode 1
by Raye1
Summary: Have you ever wonder what would happen if Serena didn't get together with Darien? Read on to find out.


Somewhere in Tokyo  
  
Serena is late, yet again, for school. "Ahhhhhhh... I am late for school!" Serena yells. She runs out the door just as her mom is handing her lunch for the day. "Have fun on your picnic sweetie," her mom says.  
  
"Picnic?!" Serena says. "I thought that was Saturday."  
  
"It is Saturday, kiddo," her dad says. "You said you were going to meet your friends at the arcade at 10:00 and it is 10:05, you better hurry." "Ever since my brothers, Diamond and Sapphire died I have seeked revenge on the Sailor Scouts." Prince Dalion says. "But I really love the one that is named Sailor Moon or Serena. What if I could capture her and hypnotize her into being my queen and destroying the Sailor Scouts. Pick come forth."  
  
"Yes, master." Pick says.  
  
"I want for you to go to the park and capture that adorable Moon Beauty, Serena."  
  
"I will do so master." Later at the arcade...  
  
"Ughhhhh... Serena is late, as usual." Raye says.  
  
"Give her a little more time." Amy says.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I am late."  
  
"OK. Now Serena is here let's go. My stomach is rumbling like a lion." Mina says. All the girls laugh.  
  
At the Park  
  
"Look guys, Serena has devil horns." "RAYE!" "Sorry meatball head." "Ughhhh" Serena grunts.  
  
Just then a flash of lightning appears.  
  
"I am Pick, Servant of Prince Dalion. I seek the one you call Serena."  
  
"Hey, aren't you from Pokemon?" Mina asked.  
  
"Which one of you is called 'Serena'?"  
  
"I am." Serena says.  
  
"Well then come with me."  
  
"No way you NegaSlime." "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Star power, Mercury Star power, Venus Star power, Jupiter Star power!"  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts, champions of love and justice and Pick, we will punish you for trying to take our beloved Serena."  
  
"Sailor Moon, come forth."  
  
There is suddenly a beam of light that is dragging Sailor Moon toward Pick. "Zap" A rose shuts down the beam.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yells.  
  
"How dare you try to take her away, I Tuxedo Mask will not allow it.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "WHAT!" "He stopped my attack."  
  
"Oh no, look," Luna yells. As the sailors look, they see Sailor Moon being dragged to Pick, she disappears into nothingness. "Oh no, we let him take her!" Luna cries.  
  
"Oh no!" everyone yells.  
  
"Bye bye," says Pick.  
  
"SERENA!" cries Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"DARIEN, SCOUTS..."  
  
As Sailor Moon arrives at Prince Dalion's place  
  
"Ahhh... At last, I finally have you. Let me introduce myself, my name is Prince Dalion. You may know my brother, Prince Diamond."  
  
"Why do you want me?" Serena ask.  
  
"I am going to turn you into my evil queen."  
  
"No way am I going to be your queen, Nega-Prince! Find someone else for your evil plans."  
  
"But I can't I've always loved you since I first set eyes on you."  
  
"Sorry--"  
  
" Ha ha, you are mine now."  
  
"I am yours."  
  
"Darien doesn't exist."  
  
"Muffin doesn't exist."  
  
"MUFFIN?! You have pet names?"  
  
"Darien doesn't exist."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"The scouts are your enemy now. You must destroy them."  
  
"The scouts are my enemy. I will destroy them."  
  
"You are my queen."  
  
"Yes Sugarbear."  
  
*Smooch*  
  
Back at the Temple  
  
"We must get Sailor Moon back." Mars says.  
  
"I know, but how?" ask Jupiter.  
  
"I don't know, but... Sailor Venus trails off as a bright light suddenly flashes.  
  
"Hello Sailor Scouts." Prince Dalion announces.  
  
"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I am Prince Dalion and I am here to destroy you. Here is your beloved Sailor Moon. That ditz wasn't much use to me."  
  
"I will be back."  
  
"That was weird." Mars says.  
  
"Definitely." says Venus.  
  
"So Serena how was your trip with Pikachu- I mean Pick?" says Venus.  
  
"SERENA!" Tuxedo Mask runs up to them.  
  
"Must destroy Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Say what, Girlfriend?" says Venus.  
  
"You heard me. I must destroy you and other scouts.  
  
"This can't be meatball head talking. Darien, can I blast her and make sure she's okay?"  
  
"No Raye. That would be too much of a mess and Chad is off-duty right now." Darien says.  
  
"Moon Nega-Scepter Elimination!"  
  
"Hey girl, watch where you point that thing!" said Jupiter.  
  
"Yes you could hurt somebody," says Amy.  
  
"Duh, that was the point."  
  
"Meatball head, what do you mean?" Mars says.  
  
"I mean I'm trying to kill you all. My weapon is now the strongest of the Nega Moon."  
  
"But didn't we destroy the Nega Moon?' says Jupiter.  
  
Without warning a blast hurls toward the Scouts.  
  
They turn around to find Prince Dalion standing beside Serena. "With Serena as my queen of the Nega Moon, we will defeat you Sailor Scouts and take over the Earth together."  
  
"Wait, the Earth is mine and I was meant to rule it with Serena!" says Darien.  
  
"Well, it will be hard to do that when you are no longer living, won't it?" With that, Dalion swung around and kissed Serena passionately.  
  
Of course, that made Darien very mad, so he charged up his cane with positive energy and hurled it toward Dalion swiftly, striking him.  
  
While Dalion was down Darien ran toward Serena and kissed her.  
  
As Dalion came to, he saw Serena and Darien.  
  
After they parted, Serena was totally shocked that she blasted Darien and killed him. The scouts were also shocked.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing?" Luna says.  
  
"What's this? A talking kitty?" says Serena.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Your mother? Your father? Your own daughter, for crying out loud? How will Rini feel with Dalion for a father? Serena, I'm ashamed of you. Serena you have been brainwashed by him. Serena please remember." As Luna is saying this, she has a tear in her eye. Raye who was also listening is now crying.  
  
"Serena don't listen to her. You have always loved Me.," says Dalion.  
  
"Yeah right Dalion, Mars celestial fire surround!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
All these attacks hurled toward Dalion. Suddenly as the flash of the attacks hit Dalion, Serena fired an ultimate blast at the scouts. The scouts flew backwards. They were totally weak.  
  
Suddenly Serena and Dalion disappeared. "Where did they go?" asked Mercury.  
  
"I don't know, but I can bet they'll be back. Let's detransform and we'll find them later.  
  
Back at Prince Dalion's palace  
  
Serena is in her room thinking about that little black cat with the moon. "I wonder if sweetie could get me that little black cat? Oh, Dalion, can you come here please?"  
  
"Yes my love?"{At this point authors are hurling...}  
  
"Can you please go back and get me that little talking black cat? I think it was rather cute." "Anything for you."  
  
Back at the Temple  
  
"Hey Raye, I think my mom'll be waiting for me at home so I think that I better go now," says Mina.  
  
"Ok, bye Mina, see you later," chimed in the other three scouts.  
  
"Ok scouts we need to find a way of getting Serena back." Luna says. Just then, a beam comes down from the sky.  
  
"Hello again Sailor Scouts." Dalion and Serena say at the same time.  
  
"We have come for the black cat." Serena says.  
  
"You mean Luna?" Lita says.  
  
"Yes," Dalion says. "Now hand her over."  
  
"Serena you don't know your own cat?" Raye asks.  
  
Suddenly Serena zapped Luna and brought her toward her.  
  
"Luna!" all three scouts shouted.  
  
"As soon as they said that Luna, Dalion and Serena vanished.  
  
Back at the palace...  
  
"Luna, listen to me. You know the Sailor Scouts never appreciated your help anyway. I didn't... whoops... ignore that, Luna. They think they will be better off without you. And anyway, I am your mistress and even if I don't look the same or act the same over time, I am still your mistress, do you hear me?"  
  
"You are my mistress..."  
  
"Exactly. Now, are the Sailor Scouts your friends?"  
  
"Not at all, ma'am."  
  
"Ma'am? Come on, Luna, you are centuries older than me. If someone should call anyone ma'am, it would be me calling you ma'am."  
  
"Ok, Queen Serena."  
  
"Dalion, dear, I think the brainwashing is complete." Geez, I'm starting to sound like Amy... "Amy, who's Amy?"  
  
"Serena, darling, I didn't quite catch that last part, could you say it again?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
And how did I know Luna was centuries older than I was? Oh, I am so confused... I really am a meatball head. Where did I get that from? Cute nickname though. Sounds very familiar too. Why am I thinking so much?  
  
{As you can tell, Serena's brainwashing is losing its effect}  
  
Back at the temple the next day  
  
"Oh, Artemis, don't worry. Luna will be ok." Amy says to a crying Artemis.  
  
"Yeah, we will get Serena and Luna back." Lita says.  
  
"Guys," Raye says, "do you actually think we can get Darien back?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. " Amy replies. "When Serena comes back so will Darien, at least that is my prediction of all the data I've collected."  
  
"Guys!" Mina yells. "I heard about Luna, oh Artemis I am so sorry."  
  
"That's ok. " Artemis replies.  
  
Suddenly a flash appears and there stands Dalion, Serena and Luna.  
  
"Hello Sailor Brats," Dalion says. "It is time to destroy you four."  
  
"Then let the games begin." Lita says full and ready.  
  
As the scouts and Dalion fight it out, Serena feels this is very familiar.  
  
Suddenly she hears Darien's voice, "Serena, you must stop this. You are not evil, you have been brainwashed by Dalion."  
  
"D..D..Darien? I can't believe I have been brainwashed by him. What about Luna, where is she?" "She is right beside you, but she has been brainwashed by you."  
  
"Oh, no. Muffin?  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I remember most everything now. Let's transform and kick some Nega- butt! Uh, Darien, aren't you dead?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda..."  
  
"Well, do you want me to revive you?"  
  
"(Sounding totally girly) "Oh, Serena, would you?"  
  
"Sure Muffin! MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
  
"Meatball head you're back!" Raye says.  
  
"Yeah, Raye, let's kick some Nega-butt!"  
  
"Wait, what about Luna?"  
  
"Serena, you can heal her too, right?" says Amy.  
  
"Sure. MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!"  
  
"AAH! What happened, Scouts?" asks Luna.  
  
"Evil Serena and Prince Dalion brainwashed you, Luna," says Artemis.  
  
"WHAT?!" says Luna, "Serena, we will have a looooonnnng talk when we get home."  
  
Prince Dalion says, "I call upon Pick, leader of the Pokemon', er... I mean, leader of my generals and my only general, to fight these Sailor Brats and my former queen!"  
  
"I will, master. Now then, who will I attack first?"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
Their attacks combined formed really powerful fiery electric rings of energy that surrounded Pick and knocked him out. Now just for good measure-  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
Now knocked out and entangled in strings of hearts, it is time for this cute Nega Brat to be eliminated!  
  
"Moon Scepter Activation!"  
  
(See, told you.)  
  
{Totally dusted!}  
  
"Prince What's-your-name, appear!"  
  
"How dare you not remember my name, beautiful, dear... Oh forget it, Serena," says Prince Uh... Whatever that was...  
  
"HEY!" says Darien. "Now this includes me!" Darien, er, Tuxedo Mask, throws a huge bouquet of roses to Serena.  
  
"Whoa, thanks, but what am I supposed to do with them right now?"  
  
"I give up, what?"  
  
"UGH..."  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
"Noooo..." Dalion yells.  
  
Back at the temple the day after that!  
  
"Hey Raye! Can I borrow some comic books?"  
  
(Some things never change...) 


End file.
